Safe Place
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Sam, Jess and Mike survived that horrible night. Jess wouldn't contact either of them, and maybe Mike wasn't as strong as Sam thought. Slight Sam/Mike
1. Safe Place

Sam, Mike and Jess held out until dawn, the ranger helicopter flying overhead as that Blackwood Resort burned to the ground, the heat from the flames that licked up the remainder of the structure radiated so much that Sam's skin began to feel like it was being burnt on her face.

She was one hundred percent sure her back suffered at least 1st degree burns from the explosion. Mike probably was feeling that, too.

Nobody said much as the helicopter landed nearby, the rescue team were quick to escort the three 20-year-olds to the helicopter. Sam looked out the window, staring down at the mountain that held such nightmares for her and her friends for the second year in a row.

2014, saw the disappearance of Hannah and Beth, younger twin sisters to Josh. Hannah had been pranked by everyone but Sam, Josh, Chris and Beth.

2015, saw Josh invite his friends back to the same lodge on the one year anniversary of his sisters' disappearance. Matt had been killed by wendigos, Chris had pointed a gun at Ashley, firing a blank at her; she didn't trust to let him in when he needed her the most, Emily had been shot by Mike, Ashley's head had been torn off by a wendigo who imitated Jess' voice, and Josh had his head crushed by a wendigo. No one knew the wendigo was Hannah.

None of the survivors knew about how most of their friends died, but when the authorities found their bodies mangled and decapitated, the young adults pieced the puzzle together in their heads. They never mentioned anything about the wendigos, they'd be called crazy; they were forced to see psychiatrists twice a week for a year.

Jess was made to do more due to slight brain damage that had to be treated.

Mike on the outside seemed to deal with the situation better than Sam, despite losing two fingers, and killing his ex-girlfriend. Sam knew better; she knew people.

Mike often texted her at night, usually after college classes or work, asking how she was, if she could sleep, or anything they wanted to speak about. They never spoke about their friends or the wendigos.

One night, nearly a month after that nightmare, was terrible for Sam, the storm reminded her of the one at Blackwood, minus the snow. It was a huge rain storm, with thunder and lightning thrown in, because why not fuck with her brain! The sound of loud _bangs_ and twigs from trees hitting her window reminded her of that night; all the sounds. The worst thing that night was that she was on her own, her parents had decided to go out for a weekend; to leave her on her own.

Lights in her living room flickered overhead as her fork hovered near her agape mouth. It was nearly 6pm and she decided with the short power surges that she would eat her dinner early. Vegetarian ravioli seemed to be a cosy meal during the storm, and was quick since her parents had spare dishes frozen. Sam hated cooking on nights like this.

The flickering only lasted a couple of seconds, and Sam waited a few seconds before she resumed eating her food. The rain pelted down harder outside, with Sam hoping it would end soon, but that didn't seem to be in sight. Hell, the TV reception had been knocked out, and her internet was shit for the most part during the storm.

Her phone beeped once, a message popping up on the lock screen and drawing in her attention. Her meal was finished, and with nothing better to do, she glanced down.

 _Mike: Look outside_

Sam turned around on the couch she lounged on, moving the blinds with her fingers to peer out between them. Some nice car sat in the middle of the drive way, the headlights shut off and the driver's side opened. Mike stepped out, the heavy rain almost instantly soaking through his jeans, t-shirt and zip up jacket. Sam certainly didn't jump up and race to open her front door, no!

"Mike!" Mike's lip turned up slightly, stepping inside and brushing by Sam. "Why are you here when there's a storm out?"

"I felt lonely," Sam held her hand out as Mike shrugged out his jacket. "You're the only one who actually gets it, you know?"

Sam placed Mike's soaking jacket over a nearby chair at the dining table, avoiding Mike.

"I keep thinking about that night at the lodge. So much shit happened." Sam turned around to see Mike looking like he was about to cry. "Fuck! I killed Em! And, everyone else is gone, and-and…"

"Mike, look at me," Sam moved her hands to his face, guiding his head to be able to see her. He still towered over her even with his shoulders slumped, and being bent over slightly. "I'm right here, okay?"

Mike slumped further down, his head falling onto his friend's shoulder; Sam almost couldn't stand with his weight.

"Okay, Mike, you need to sit down," she grunted as she gently pushed him off her. "Or we're both ending up on the floor."

He nodded, keeping his head down. Mike didn't bother wiping his face that now had free flowing tears running down his cheeks, he sat on a chair and placed the side of his face on the table. He stared up at Sam.

"I miss you," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his lips in a straight thin line. "I never thought I'd rely on someone as much as you that night."

"We all relied on each other that night, shit just happened." Sam moved her hand to his shoulder, rubbing her thumb near his neck.

"Have you spoken with Jess?"

"No," Mike shook his head. "I tried; I got nothing."

"You have me."

Sam took the seat next to Mike, her toes rested on top of Mike's shoes. He made no effort to shift his feet. Her hand moved to remove some of the wetness from his face.

"You alright?"

"Define 'alright'." Mike whispered, calling back to their conversation in the cave system.

"Alive, for a start," she continued, almost regretting what she said immediately. Until she heard Mike sound like he was stifling a laugh, or trying to not cry.

"Yeah, alive's good."

Mike grabbed at Sam's hand on his face, the heel of his hand resting on the flat surface underneath. It was cool, compared to Sam's skin.

"I'm not gonna leave you, you know?"

"I know, Sam. You didn't leave any of us."

 ** _A.N. I wanted to write something for Until Dawn, I don't think I did too much justice with the story, but this was spanned over a week of writing, and I haven't gotten back into my creative spirit yet. But, this pairing was something neat, and frankly, there should be more creative stuff on Until Dawn. Also, if I got the year wrong for Hannah and Beth's disappearances, and when Josh and the wendigo shit happened, my bad!_**

 ** _Anyways, I do want to do more stuff with Until Dawn, but a different pairing (fyi, probably not anything with Emily since I don't like her much, even though in the gameplay story I wouldn't opt to kill her)._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully I can get something out soon. :)_**


	2. Tiny Update

**_UPDATE: to anyone who is interested in the point I made on the last chapter, I'm accepting prompts/ideas for one shots/stories for Until Dawn, since I love this game now!_**

 ** _I'd prefer for them to be sent via Messages (private ones if possible). If it's a short story, I'd prefer to work through as many chapters as possible with you guys._**

 ** _Also, romance is of course what I usuallly write, how people aren't sick of me doing the same genre I'll never know. So, any pairings in mind, tell me._**

 ** _That's pretty, much all I've got.  
Right now, it's bedtime for me! I'll be working on any I get tomorrow, I'll try to get any posted as soon as possible.  
And you will recieve full credit for the prompt/idea, and credit if you help me work on the plot (or if you come up with the plot start to finish, full credit!)._**

 ** _Love you all, and I'll talk to you when I do. 3_**


End file.
